Just one more time
by perhapsnovember
Summary: We shouldn't do this. We really, really shouldn't. And yet, still we were, caving eachother like never before and giving in. Just one more time though, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just one more time**_

I flipped through all my contacts on my phone until I reached Ricky's name. I sighed and felt a sadness running through my entire body. Suddenly out of nowhere he burst in my room and had my in his grip within seconds. He slammed his mouth against mine and tried to move both of us towards the bed.

"Ricky, Ricky" I managed to say.

He just kept ripping at the buttons on my blouse while kissing me.

"Ricky, stop"

"No" he said quietly

"I need this, I need you"

"Now?"

"Now and forever"

"Why?"

"It always comes down to you Amy, no matter how much I try to tell myself otherwise, you make me better, and in the end, I always end up turning to you."

"Ricky..."

"It's true."

"You're with Adrian"

He stared into my brown eyes so hard, and by that he found my soul. I found myself drowning. All rationality flew out the window and as I felt my body collapse on the bed, I found myself not caring about anyone or anything other than Ricky.

"I don't care" he murmured as he planted wet kisses along my neck.

The next thing I knew, I was caving in. I found myself biting his lip as I found my release for the second time. I could feel his smirk upon my lips and I shoved him a little but then brought my arms around his neck and giggled. I pecked his lips and he retorted with a kiss unlike any other. It had so much passion in it. Almost like saying this was the last time. He shifted slightly above me, stopped, stared, made me drown in his eyes again and he whispered "I just feel like I need to stop and stare, afraid you'll disappear, afraid this is just.. "

"Just what?"

"A dream"

"It's not, I promise"

He smiled. I smiled. He leaned in kiss me another time before he drove in to me again and again. I threw my head back and tried my best to hold back my screams but let out a soft moan of pleasure. After Ricky found his release and pulled out of me I flipped us over. He smiled from down under me. He so secretly loved me in charge. I teased him a little with soft kisses along his neck whilst I started caressing his cock. He let out a soft moan as he fast grew in my hand. My strokes were building up fast and I could feel him ready for me. I stopped above him just as he had done with me. I stared at him for awhile, seeing his eyes full of lust and desire. I planted a soft kiss before I shifted my position a little, and then sunk down onto him. I rolled my hips around him and we both gasped as we were already both so close. It was overwhelming. I felt him put his big hand securing hand around my hips, driving me faster and harder around him. He threw his head back at the cushion and whispered "fuck". After that it didn't take long until we drove each other to climax. The whole room filled with groans and moans as we both came hard. It took awhile before both of us managed to catch our breath but when we did I saw my slip on the floor, threw it onto my body and got out of our embrace.

"What are you doing?" He asked, almost concerned

"I'm leaving."

"Why?" He asked in a raised tone.

"Ricky, this is what we both wanted, sex, but that's it though"

"No-"

"Stop, it was amazing, but also a mistake, you're with Adrian."

"I don't care"

"You do"

"Don't tell me that, I really don't"

"Then you shouldn't be with her Ricky."

Both of us went silent.

"I know" He said after a long stare at me.

"But you shouldn't be with me either"

"Why not?"

"Because we're not good for each other at all, we're poison. We bicker and we argue, we-"

"You're just making up excuses"

"No-"

"Listen Amy, you're the one redeeming thing in my life, or at least that I had, I want that back, because without you I'm just this shallow and empty, with you I can actually rise above that. And let's just say the sex is beyond fucking fantastic"

"Yeah, we've definitely had some of the greatest fun in bed throughout the years now haven't we?" I giggled.

"Yeah, remember when I fucked you in the ass that Christmas? You were wearing that tiny little red "come-fuck-me-outfit" and were flirting with Ben just to piss me off, but damn, that fuck was something else."

"Oh, and all the times when I've woken up getting head, fuck" he continued.

"Mh, and stripping for you is kind of fun" I added.

"And the time we were in the pool outside the hotel in Portugal and I fucked you so hard whilst you had your head in the water sucking Joe's dick"

"That one was a lot of fun" I blinked at him.

"The biting, the licking, the shower sex, the public bathroom sex, it all has been so much fun."

"Agreed, but this was has got to end Ricky. We can't do this when you're with her."

He circled his arms around me and drew his hot breath to my neck and whispered "just one more time" and then added "please" with his smirk.

"_We both know it's not just going to be one more time. We won't be able to stop."_

Well, that's what I wanted to say. That's what I should've said. Instead I just found myself holding gasping for breath while he bit my nipples hard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just one more time pt2._

"_I love you so much, you must kill me now" MM_

"_Just one more time, Ricky, this has to be the last time" I moaned before he spilled inside of me. _

The next time I found myself gasping was when I woke up with Ricky between my thighs. He teased my walls ever so lightly and I managed to rasp out "oh god".

We were so thrown into this loop of amazing sex; we both know it was inevitable. So we didn't fight it anymore, we just kept ripping at each other's clothes whenever we were alone. He thrust his sweet tongue into my wetness and I could feel myself building so fast. I twitched and shivered as he ate me. I bucked my hips up against him, shut my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was coming hard upon his mouth. He licked up my juice and then shifted above me.

"What ever happened to this being just one more time? I asked carefully.

"We both knew that little statement wouldn't last" He answered and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"God, why do we keep doing this?"

"God Amy, stop questioning it, it's fucking amazing, just go with it"

"But-"I started.

"No, stop, let me show you how good it can be again, and then tell me if you want to stop this loop we're in." He said and started planting soft kisses along my neck. His right hand massaged my breast while his right hand slowly crept towards my sex. I hissed in anticipation. He massaged my clit carefully before plunging into me, fisting me hard.

"Oh god"

He kept increasing the speed and I found myself losing control of reality. He kissed me roughly before pulling his hand out of me and replacing it with his cock. We gasped in union and whispered sweet nothings in the air. I felt my walls contract around him, pulling him deeper and deeper. He thrust deep one more time before pulling me on top. I smirked and rolled my hips around his cock teasingly. He gasped and I shifted so I could plant a wet kiss along his ear and whispered "I will fuck you till you are sore for days". He grabbed my hips hard which made me sunk into him even further. Groans and moans filled the room until we both came in a violent scream. He barely respired for awhile before his body came back to reality. Still inside him, I slowly started to slip out, but as I was on the verge of being completely out of him, I slammed my wetness upon him again. I threw his head back and fluttered his eyes shut. I kept rocking and meeting him until he came hard again. I quickly got out of him after that and let him catch his breath. I shifted my position so that I stood on all four in front of me. I could feel his hands upon my hips and then slowly entering me from behind. He went slowly at first, savoring the moment, and then increased the speed so that we both lost all control. He smacked my ass and I moaned for him. The thrust were so fast and so hard that either of us really managed to keep up with it until it was over.

"I needed that so bad" He said when we were tuckered into bed with each other.

"Yeah, me too" I said.

"It's almost funny how I haven't gotten you pregnant more than once" He laughed.

"Ben's perfect"

"I know"

A moment of silence occurred.

"I don't know how we're going to do with the Adrian thing..." I started.

"Secrets sound better than lies, Amy" Ricky said.

This wasn't a good idea. It really wasn't. We really shouldn't be doing this. I've been torn apart by knowing what we're doing is wrong. And still, each and every time I look at him I just can't help but feel that we're meant to be. And then we have John together. Our perfect little John.

"Yeah but..." I started, trying to gain a little courage.

"I just feel like I want us to be more, a family. I was just supposed to be one more time, just sex-"I continued.

He smiled.

"Me too, but we have to lay low. We'll get there."

"Okay" I smiled.

"Now, come here" He said and he said and opened his arms to me.

I smiled and went to hug him. I melted in his embrace and then a wicked smiled appeared on my lips.

"You know something Amy?"

"What?" I asked as I played with his hair.

"I don't think the bickering is problem, in fact, I think it keeps things interesting. Sure, it can get exhausting, but really, we shouldn't have broken up because of that. It's a part of us."

"Yeah, I know." I said back.

"Now, let me hear those little words"

"What?" He asked.

"You know what I mean…" I said as my hand crept towards his crotch. I took him in my hand lightly, teasing his tip a bit.

"Don't you?" I asked as I played with his cock in my hand.

"Do I really need to get down on my knees and beg you to say it?" I asked and smirked. I pushed him to the wall and bent down on my knees. Thereafter I took him deep and my mouth until I could feel him losing his breath. "Fuck, fuck, fuck"

"That wasn't really what I was asking you for, now was it?" I asked.

I pulled out and kissed his tip teasingly. Then slipped his dick in fully again, I could feel him so vibrating and the back of my throat before he spilled himself me and I licked him clean.

"Fuck, I love you Amy" He said in pleasure.

I just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Just one more time Pt3

"Ricky, I know you said we should lay low for awhile, and well, it's been a while now and I was just thinking.."

"Look Amy, somehow we'll always end up together, it's inevitable, I just don't know how to break it to Adrian." He said.

"I know, but maybe you should figure it out Ricky. I can't wait forever"

"But you and I are together right?"

"Yeah but at the end of the day you still go home to her"

"Amy..."

"It's true. But anyway, I should go..."

He gave me a sad smile and pecked me on this before I left his room. The conversation kept repeating itself over and over again in my head during the day. A lot of times me and Ricky hung out at my place since it's the safest place. But I hated waking up knowing he had left to go to Adrian's house so she wouldn't be suspicious. I just wanted us again, us as a family.

Later that day when I sat in my bed looking through pictures of John, there was a knock on my door. Before I moved to open Ricky stepped inside. I put the pictures away and looked at Ricky.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I know this isn't fair, but prove to me one last time that you want me and only me"

A moment of silence appeared.

"Who else would I want?" I asked confused.

Ricky just stared at me.

"Oh" I said at first. "Ricky, you know there's nothing going on between me and Ben. That was a long time ago. I just flirted with him to mess with you." I continued.

"Prove it, I need you to show me that I am the only one for you"

He sat next to me on the bed and held his hands up to his head. "I know we're inevitable I'm just insecure, okay?"

My heart melted a little seeing Ricky so confused and vulnerable.

"Ricky, come" I said as I made him come closer to me.

I kissed him softly on his cheek before moving towards his mouth. He didn't respond at first but then kissed me back just as softly. I pulled the dress over my head while I kept my eyes on Ricky and then whispered "It's getting so hot in here, I have to take this off". I was such a tease. I bended myself over his perfectly toned body and felt him rock hard under me. He ripped my bra off of me and started massaging my breast while I started stroking my tongue along his stomach. I felt his fingers reaching below my stomach and I moaned even before he inserted two fingers in my wet heath. Before I lost control I realized that this was supposed to be me proving something to him. I needed to let him have me like no one had ever had me before. I got up from our position and pushed him out from the bed. He looked at me questionably but I just held my body down on the bed. Then I threw my hands up in the air and said

"Tie me to the bed"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Yeah, but I know you're not really into stuff like that.."

"I'm yours Ricky. I'll only ever do this with you, I trust you. Now, fuck me".

He grinned at me and within a minute I found myself tied to the bed. I was a little unsure about the blindfold at first but decided against my own fear. This was for Ricky. I could feel him enjoying having me so out of control. He kissed and massaged my breast again as I moaned. He planted a few butterfly kisses a long my neck that made my stomach burst into happiness. Then he took a rough grip around my hips and squeezed them. He ripped my panties of and massaged my clit. He then roughly inserted two fingers so deep into me I lost my breath for a second. He fisted me hard and I could feel my walls shaking. He took his fist out of me and gently nipped on my sex with his lip He took his hands and pulled me into his mouth, I moaned and bucked his hips against him. God, it was so hot the entire room was oozing. I twitched and shivered as he ate me and then came in a solid bliss. He took control again, shoving his cock deep inside me, thrusting again and again and again. He was penetrating me so hard it felt like I would burst at any second. He groaned loud before thrusting even further and deeper within. He took a hold of my left leg and lifted it above his shoulder. He then took a strong hold of hips and drew me harder onto his cock again. I swear I could see stars as my eyes fluttered. I kept giving him all of me, proving I was only his, meeting his every thrust with my hips until he came in violent spurts.

"One more time" I said with hoarseness in my voice.

"Just one?" He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Just one more time pt.4

"_Adrian"_

"_Amy, what do you want?"_

"_Ricky."_

"_Well, that's stupid, he's with me."_

"_Maybe I'm coming to collect. Listen Adrian, I know it's hard for you to let him go, but he loves me. We have John together. We need to be a family again and I'm sorry that you're going to get hurt by it but-"I started but she cut me off. _

"_You are not collecting anything or anyone. And honestly, if Ricky wanted to be with you he'd break up with me, and he hasn't. So there you go. Simple as that." She said. _

"_Ugh, come on Adrian, you're just with him to prevent him from being with me. You don't really love him." I said and suddenly I could see her anger rising.  
"Shut up, Amy!" she screamed as she threw herself onto me, pulling my hair, ripping at my clothes, hitting me all over. ¨_

"_No, you shut up" I managed to scream back as I hit her just as hard, and then said "He's mine, just stay out of it." _

I gasped as I was suddenly lying in my bed. It had all just been a stupid dream. I didn't confront Adrian in real life, I didn't get Ricky back in real life, just in another stupid dream. It was like the dreams kept taunting me about Ricky not breaking up with Adrian. I didn't understand why he just couldn't do it. I had proven myself enough. It's time for him to show that I'm the only one that he wants. It's either me or her. I managed to build my courage up and went to his house within the next hour or so. I felt so stupid doing this all over again, fighting for him, for us, while he keeps being with Adrian, even if it's pretense.

"Oh, Amy, hey, wasn't expecting you" he said as he opened the door.

"Sorry, I can come back another time" I said when my insecurities bubbled up to the surface.

"No, no come in" he said and pulled me by my hand up to his room.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked as we sat down on the bed together.

"Well…" I started but choked. I freaking choked. Nothing but my breath came out while Ricky just sat there waiting.

"Well…" I tried again. Again, nothing.

"Amy, look at me, just tell me what it is" he said calmly.

"I need you to break things off with Adrian. I proved myself, Ricky, you know I did. I know we said we would lay low and see if it would work out, well, the only thing not working out is that you're with her."

"Please, you have to understand that it's complicated, Amy" he said back.

"How? Because you actually want to be with her, is that it?"

"No! I just don't know how to tell her that it's never been about her for me, it's always been you."

"What's the worst thing that could happen? And isn't it worth it for us to finally be together? I'm sick of this" I said truthfully.

"The worst thing that could happen is that she could hurt you Amy. I would hate to see that happen because of me. It's you, it's all for you"

"So, you're with her because now you're afraid she might hurt me when she finds out?"

"Yeah, I know it's stupid but..."

"You're losing me Ricky. I told you I couldn't wait forever and I meant it."

"I know that but everything is so messed up and confusing I can't keep up" he said.

"Not really. It's simple, love is love, and love is what we have Ricky. We belong together." I said as I kissed him softly on the mouth. And then added something that I'd never thought I'd say again. "Let me show you one more time, let me show you that we belong together."

The statement filled the room with heat as he watched my every movement with bewildered eyes. I pressed his body down on the bed and sat on top of him as I started undoing the buttons on his shirt. His eyes rapidly changed to lustful as he started undressing me as well. He pinched my nipples hard once my bra was off and I could feel my excitement already. I zipped his fly open and swiftly grabbed onto his cock as he wasn't wearing any underwear. I gripped onto his shaft and drew him into my mouth. I started out slow, teasing him a little, but soon enough I was sucking him hard. He was drawn to abyss and I could feel his cock throbbing and shaking deep within my throat. I can feel him jerk and twitch as if he's coming, he tries to pull out but I claps onto him with my hands and he comes hard.

I sucked and swallowed him dry as someone would drink a soda with a straw. He threw his hand back and let out "god, ahh". Once the last drop of his seed had filled my mouth I decide to lie down on my back, as I order him to eat me. He smiles wickedly as he lowers his head down towards my sex. I could feel him enjoying the view of my wet sex and feels him licking up a drop of my wetness and then up towards my clit. He sticks his sweet tongue into me and I couldn't help but buck my hips against him as I twitched and groaned in pleasure. My fist claps his hair and pulls it hard as he sucks upon my clit harder and harder. He then sticks his finger into me, adds another on, massages my g-spot as I found myself so wet it starts dripping down my thighs. I feel myself press his head hard between my thighs as my body shakes violently and I reach my climax. We both breathe heavily as we collect ourselves for a while, he lays himself sideways and draws me to him and then whispers

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Ricky." I say sweetly but then grabs onto him, pushes his body above mine and reach towards his ear to whisper"take me now." I can feel his cock growing hard again as he lays his tip against my clit, slowly and teasingly he massages me. I slip out a few moans but they're probably loud enough to wake some of his neighbors as I keep grunting out "ahhh please" in desperation. Slowly he enters his 18 centimeter in to me, I buck my hips towards him for him to completely fill me.

The pace was excruciatingly slow at first, but I couldn't help but love it when he teased me. My whole body shook in anticipation, and I moaned pleased when he picked up the pace and fucked me harder and harder. My walls clamped around his vast cock and it only made him fuck me even harder. I felt how I rapidly started breathed heavier and heavier, warm waves filled my entire body and right then, it felt like all problems were gone.

"Fuck, fuck, ah" he moaned when my sex took him even deeper than before.

"Ahh, shit" I moaned out as I could feel both of us reaching closer and closer to climax. He picks up the pace even more, he's thrusting into me with so much force that we both lost our breath for a second. To his surprise I grabbed onto him and threw him onto the bed without losing any contact. I moaned and his eyes glimmered with lust as he saw my breast jump up and down as I started to ride him. We both threw our heads back in pleasure as we both in seconds exploded in heated orgasms, I clamped hard and rode them out and had him practically yelling "fuuuuuck". I smiled as we both collapsed moments later from exhaustion.

"That was definitely fun." He laughed after he managed to catch his breath.

"Definitely." I agreed laughingly.

He grabbed me by my hips and drew me closer into him as we cuddled for awhile. We kissed each other deeply and then I decided something against my will. But it was the best, it really was. I pecked his lips again and then whispered "if you don't pick me, that's what you'll be missing out on for the rest of your life" and then sat up to put my clothes back on.

"Amy, wait…"

"No, you need to make a choice" I said

"Wait…" he tried again but I was already half way out the door."Fuck" I heard him whisper once I had closed the door. I almost ran home and threw myself on the bed. I just had to make him realize I was serious, he needed to make a choice, and it's not fair to anyone if he doesn't. The days kept going by and it had now been four days since I had either seen or talked to Ricky. I mean, sure, he had called but…yeah. Day four, and weirdly enough, I decided to try the dream version. I was going to confront Adrian myself. I began walking to her house but as I came closer and closer I could see Ricky at her doorstep. My curiosity was too strong to be avoided and I tried to get as close as possible to them and ended in the corner of her house.

"Please listen Adrian, we really need to talk" I heard Ricky say.

"About what exactly?"

"Us" Ricky answered.

"Just say it then, please, whatever it is, it doesn't matter if you've done anything stupid, you're mine"

"Adrian, I just wanted to say that this relationship is…..


	5. Chapter 5

Just one more time pt5

"great" Ricky finished his sentence.

I watched as Adrian smile towards him and I feel myself collapsing onto the ground, my heart breaking into a million pieces. As my body hit the ground, my head spun a trillion times round the universe before I was able to get my breathing back in place, at least that's what it feels like, like I about to throw up. I manage to not shed any tears and bring myself back together again. I realize that what in my head had felt like a trillion times round the universe was about half a minute that had gone by. I bring myself up on my feet and take a peek around the corner to see Ricky and Adrian still standing there. They're not kissing, not hugging, but not fighting either. I put my left hand in my right and hold them together for strength. I put my ear closer to the corner and then gulp before I listen to what they're saying.

"But it's also over." Ricky said

"What?" Adrian asked

"Yeah, listen, I don't really know why we haven't been honest with each other, because you know it just as well as I do, we don't belong together."

"Ricky…"

"No, you know it's the truth. I'm sorry if I made you think that we belong together, because that's not true." Ricky said.

"So, you're breaking up with me to run away with Amy as in some fairytale?"

"No. I'm breaking up with you because I don't want to be with you. If Amy is the one that I want to be with has nothing to do with you. This relationship—"Ricky started and then pointed between himself and Adrian and then said "is over, for good."

The chock was overwhelming, sure, I trusted Ricky but I never knew when it came to Adrian. My head spun with images of myself, Ricky and Adrian kepttaking over my mind. But through the clogging memories I heard Adrian desperately yell out "Ricky, Ricky." as Ricky walked away from her.

Adrian's voice went quiet after a while, realizing Ricky weren't coming back. She closed the front door angrily. I was sitting down on the grass again, kept waiting for it all to sink in but it felt like it never really did. Eventually I could tell darkness was near and I got back up and walked right back home. Once I was back home I saw my mom pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Where have you been?" she asked as I stepped inside.

"Um, just outside." I said.

"I know you weren't with Ricky because he's been here." She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yes, he came here thinking you'd be here, he looked like he really wanted to see you tonight, and I didn't have any good answer as to where in the world you could be because you never tell me anything."

"I was just outside." I said.

"Well you should have told me. And make sure Ricky knows you're still alive, okay?"

"I don't think there was any worry about that, mom…" I said.

"Well, find out why he came here looking for you then. I thought he was with Adrian."

"He was, just not anymore." I said and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up peacefully, no nightmares about Adrian, nothing, just pure sleep. I went down to the kitchen wearing my lavender colored nightgown and entered the kitchen. My stomach bubbled with joy when I saw my mom holding John in her arms, tickling him.

"Oh, Amy, you're up." She said as she spotted me.

"Yup, good day." I said and leaned my arms out to take a strong hold of John. I kissed him softly on his forehead and he smiled at me.

"It sure is, I was thinking I would take John to the park today" she said.

"Oh okay." I said

The doorbell suddenly gave a loud noise.

"Will you take that?"

"Sure" I said and pulled down John so that he was attached to my hips as I carried him out to the hallway to open the door.

"Hi Amy." I looked up in surprise as I recognized his voice.

"Ricky." I said.

"Hi John." He said and took a hold of one of Johns tiny little hands hand squeezed it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Well then come in." I said and opened the door to let him in. "My mom's taking John to the park." I said as I handed John over to my mom.

"Yes, well it's such a nice day so I thought 'why not?'" my mom smiled. "Well, we better get going now, right John?" she asked and John just laughed as an answer. "Well bye" she said as she left. Ricky grinned and waved towards John as they left. When the door closed he turned to me.

"It's so nice to see you." He said.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Maybe in your room?"

"Sure." I said.

We both went silent until I sat down on my bed and he went into my room right after me. He was still standing, giving me a happy stare.

"So, what's up?" I asked to break the silence.

"I broke up with Adrian last night." He said and looked at me.

"Really?" I asked and tried my best to play surprised, it didn't work.

"Um, that's what we wanted right?" He asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, sure..." I didn't want to say it, not that it really mattered.

"Amy, just tell me" He said as he read me as an open book.

"Okay so I was kind of there when you broke up with her" I confessed.

"You followed me?"

"No, I went there to confront Adrian and then I saw you and I just…" I tried to explain but he interrupted me.

"Stayed?"

"I guess. It was horrible at first, when you said that your relationship with her was great, I thought I would surely die" I said but then laughed a little. He did as well and then went over to the bed to sit next to me.

"I'm glad you didn't." He said and we both laughed. "I'm so sorry for dragging the break up on for so long, Amy, I was just so confused, but you know that I love you. I don't want anybody else."

"I love you too Ricky"

We stared into each other eyes and then drew our foreheads closer and closer to each other. Our lips met and the first kiss was slow and ever so gently. He dragged his shirt over his head and then went back to kissing me. I climbed on top of him and grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pulled his back down on the bed. We kissed for awhile before he grabbed my hips and switched us around. My arms were around his neck and my tongue in his sweet but ever so hot mouth. I felt his hardness pressing slightly against me as I dragged my hot breath along his neck, licking and biting as I went. His throat gave away a loud moan and I smiled wickedly. He breathed heavily as I pulled his pants off and then my pulled my nightgown over my head. I was clad in turquoise lingerie and I could feel him devouring me with his eyes while stroking me all over with his hands. His breath was close to my ear as I heard him whispering.

"Tease" he said and then smiled.

I grabbed and rubbed his hardness through his boxers, I felt him grow fast in my hand and I dragged his boxers off. As we laid together naked and breathed in each other scents I couldn't help but drag my head towards his ear and whisper "I love you, Ricky."

"I love you too, Amy." He said and kissed me hungrily. His hand crept towards my sex and next thing I knew he was massaging me, rubbing my clit hard, completely succumbed to him. I dragged my own hand down to his cock, teasing him little as I rubbed his tip. We both knew neither of us could take it that much longer, we shared an agreeing look and next thing, ecstasy. He penetrated me hard as he planted his cock deep inside of me, I moaned out like never before and he smiled satisfied.

I trashed and shook as I felt his cock vibrating deep within my walls and I pushed my hips up towards him, desperate for more. He put my hips back into place as he plunged both faster and harder into me, receiving pleasant moans from me. My orgasm met his as we came together in a violent bliss. After that, he slowed down, grabbed my hips by his strong hands and pulled my on top of him. I slowly pulled out of him, meeting his confused eyes but just smiled towards him. I grabbed a hold of his cock with my hand and then when he least expected it, slowly entered him into me.

"Fuck, fuck, ahh, hell" he moaned. I bounced slowly up and down a few times, driving us both insane. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, grabbed me by my hips, pulled me down hard and increased the pace. He drove deep into me and I felt my walls shake. In the same moment I felt him coming hard upon me and I rode it out. I jerked my own orgasm and it made my walls shake around his cock throwing us both into multiple orgasms, I threw my head back and kept rocking my hips upon him, riding it out, only to have him explode inside of me again.

"Fuuuck." He moaned as he spilled inside of me. I collapsed into his arms and later on we fell asleep.

"Promise me Amy, no more." He said the next day, looking up at me adoringly, stroking my hair gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"No more games, just me and you." He said.

" 'Just one more time' was just an excuse, we knew all along it wouldn't be just that. Now we're finally together again." He said, laughed happily and kissed me softly.

"Now it's: forever of time" I said and kissed him back.

"A little soppy, but okay." He said and we laughed before we started kissing again.

"I love you" We said in sync, I giggled, and then we went back to devouring each other.

The end

/perhapsnovember


End file.
